


restraints

by Cypherr



Series: Hollow [21]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Gen, Good Friend Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, POV Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Vilbur, Villain Wilbur Soot, a little at least, because we STAN sbi, i don't make them, phil adopts people faster than humanly possible, those are the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cypherr/pseuds/Cypherr
Summary: "I would like Schlatt to be released from prison."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Hollow [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958773
Comments: 11
Kudos: 184





	restraints

**Author's Note:**

> CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST PART??? I CAN'T  
> sorry this took so long to get out as well

"Stay?" Tommy whimpered, his grip on Phil's robe never leaving.

"Of course," he smiled gently, returning to sit next to the shaken teen on the bed. He began to card a hand through Tommy's hair, receiving a relaxed sigh in response.

It was times like these that reminded Phil of how young Tommy truly was. He was sixteen, sure, he definitely wasn't the child that they all eluded to him being, but he was young. Maybe it was his centuries of experience, but sixteen was no age for a boy to be in war- to suffer as Tommy had. But, Tommy was his son, and he'd be there for him, even if he isn't really sure what he's doing.

He began to hum a lullaby from his childhood, one that had always calmed Tommy after a scare with a mob or a particularly vicious nightmare. He knew none of his kids ever picked up the language of the End like he tried to get them to, but that was okay. He'd still sing it to them. Still comfort them with the thought and the culture of his first home.

Eventually, Tommy fell asleep, curled into himself, his forehead resting against Phil's thigh. It made his heart melt, seeing the teen look so peaceful. The lines in his face had smoothed, and he breathed deeply and evenly. He knew it was likely because the kid was asleep, but it had to be progress... right?

Phil sighed as he got up, groaning when his old joints crashed as he moved. Maybe he was the old man his children always accused him of being, after all. He chuckled quietly to himself as he made sure Tommy was tucked in properly, pulling the comforter up to his chin, smoothing it down, and pressing a kiss to his forehead after brushing some stray curls away.

"Sweet dreams, Toms," he whispered, despite knowing that Tommy couldn't hear him.

He left the door open a smidge when he left, wanting to be able to hear any noises of distress after he was gone. It wouldn't do for Tommy to be left alone during a nightmare, after all. For now, though, he had a mission. Getting Dream, and subsequently, Techno, was his first priority now that Tommy had been sorted out and he knew what was really going on- even if he had to piece it together from Tommy's cryptic phrases. (His scars told enough of a story on their own.)

He found the pair back in the sitting room, sitting in a comfortable silence. Both were actually relaxing for once, with Techno buried in a book and Dream sharpening his weapons. He assumed it had something to do with the fact that Phil had taken care of Tommy, so now there was no need to worry.

They greeted him kindly as he passed into the room, and he replied back just as politely, despite the heavy topic he knew was coming. He sat down in the armchair across from them, crossing his legs and leaning forward, making it known that he wanted to be listened to.

"We need to talk," he hummed, absently noting how they both tensed at the words.

"Of course, Phil," Dream relented, ever the gentleman with it came down to it. Techno just grunted his affirmation, snapping his book shut with an audible thud and leaning back into the cushions.

"Tommy has told me sone... things," he began, unsure how to start, or even if Tommy wanted the pair across from him to know what had happened in its entirety.

"It wasn't exactly pleasant to find these things out, but I do believe it has brought me to a solution. One that will let Tommy heal, at least."

"Out with it," Techno grumbled, the impatience of his piglin genes rearing its head.

"I would like Schlatt to be released from prison."

For such a simple statement, it sure caused one Nether of an uproar. Techno was on his feet, borderline fuming, having been the one to remove the man's head at the end of the war. Dream looked just as pissed off, although he was far more composed, even if he couldn't see the man's expression, covered by his signature mask as usual. He held his hands up, showing that he wanted silence so that he could explain himself.

"Schlatt is the only other person to know the full extent of who Wilbur really is." It was a difficult statement to say, after all, he had _raised_ Wilbur, but it had to be done. He had other priorities, now. Techno looked taken aback, brow furrowed as he collapsed back into the couch.

"But he exiled Wilbur and Tommy not long after he got here?" The piglin hybrid questioned, dread creeping in with each syllable.

"They were best friends, growing up," Phil smiled sadly. There were still days where he could close his eyes and see them playing together. Rolling around in the grass, bickering like an old married couple, and just having the time of their lives. "You remember SMP LIve, right?" Phil knew that he would never forget it. It had been the first time that he had to let Wilbur go. ( ~~It had been the last time he'd had a son that wasn't so corrupted.~~ )

"Oh," He whispered, running a hand through short, pink locks.

"What does this have to do with Tommy?" Dream interjected, voice stern. Phil understood his tone. It was the admin's job to keep the server safe.

"Camaraderie would help Tommy. That is why he went to see him. We can support him, but we cannot understand him, and that will not be enough for him to heal." He stood strong, tone never wavering. He would not back down, not when it came down to the safety and wellbeing of his son.

"Schlatt's a bad man," Dream countered.

"Schlatt is a _struggling_ man, Dream. I would know- I helped raise the kid." ( _"That didn't stop you from being wrong about Wilbur,"_ A voice in the back of his mind purred venomously.)

"He will be monitored twenty-four-seven for a month after he is released. At the first sign of foul activity, he will be reimprisoned with no chance of probation."

"Hold on a minute, Dream," Techno interjected before Phil could get a word in. "What about all the shit he pulled when he ran Manburg."

"Most decisions were delegated to his cabinet, to be fair. He was mostly a figurehead."

"Then why the fuck did we imprison Schlatt?"

"Because he allowed it to happen. Plus, that was the cabinet's goal in the first place."

"And you've just been letting them roam free!?"

"They're harmless without power, and I have made sure that they will not... interfere anymore. Quackity, for example, had had his flight feathers clipped."

"Wait a minute," Phil started. "Wasn't Quackity on your side?"

"In the end, yes. He left once Schlatt started to take power away from him."

"What about George?" Techno snarked. Phil understood where he was coming from, having raised Techno. He knew the piglin felt as if all the work he had poured into taking down Manburg was for nothing.

"He was my spy. How do you think I knew so much about their movements?"

"Alright, alright. Enough fighting, you two," Phil interjected before the two could get heated. They cared deeply for each other, sure, but they had never quite let their rivalry go once they became friends. Sometimes he forgot the two were barely adults themselves. He'd fix that though. He would. (He had to.)

"I'll go talk to Schlatt, and then we'll go from there."

"Of course," Dream replied smoothly.

"Whatever," Techno grumbled petulantly.

He chose to ignore the friendly bickering the two started up as soon as he left the room. IT was no longer his problem, as far as he was concerned.

He made his way down to the prison, through winding, drab halls. The place was still eerie in his opinion, the cool quartz leaving no room for shadow. It was almost inhuman, if he were honest with himself. White walls with white floors, bright, fluorescent lights that lined the ceiling at all hours of the day. It was awful. _Schlatt_ looked awful.

The man was leaned back up against the bars, absently tugging fur off of his ears as he stared into the distance. His gaze was hollow, and he looked far skinnier than the well built man he had known before.

"Schlatt?" He whispered as he kneeled in front of the ram hybrid. The man glanced over to him, brown eyes dull and lifeless.

"Hello, Phil," He murmured, voice hoarse. 

"I managed to work something out with Dream. You're gonna- you're going to get out of here, mate. I promise." He gripped the cool, iron bars of the cell with white knuckled. Schlatt was just as much his kid as the rest of his sons, and seeing him so lost and broken killed him inside. ( ~~It was like stabbing Wilbur all over again.~~ )

"Don't deserve-"

"Don't say that," Phil cut him off. "Don't say that." He gently grasped one of Schlatt's trembling hands.

"You're a good man, Schlatt. Our actions while we're suffering don't define us."

"Wise old bastard," he rasped, the barest hint of a smile tugging at his cracked lips.

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm _old_ ," Phil chuckled. 

"You'll have to be monitored for the first month," Phil spoke again after a moment. "It's the best I could do."

"That's alright, Phil. You didn't have to do anything."

"I'm doing this for you just as much as I'm doing this for Tommy."

"How is the kid, by the way?" Schlatt asked, a hint of mirth and fondness returning to his honey gaze.

"He's doing better, now. I talked to him earlier this morning. He's not, well he's not okay, but I think he will be."

"He's a stubborn kid."

"Yeah," he huffed. "Yeah, he is."

They sat in silence for a while, just getting used to the other's presence. It had been a while since they had truly talked. Years, in fact. After Schlatt separated himself from Wilbur, he never saw too much of the kid. He'd seen him with Tommy here and there, but nothing like he used to. He had almost missed this.

"I'll be there for him," Schlatt whispered. The unsaid _'because nobody was there for me,'_ stung like a firework had gone off in his ribcage. It was another of his big regrets. Another one of his failures. But, he was here now. He just had to convince himself that that was what mattered.

"For what it's worth, Schlatt, I'm sorry."


End file.
